Mike (Total Drama)
Mike is voiced by Cory Doran. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters. Despite their unpredictable, often troublesome behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Click here to learn more about Mike's alternate personalities. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful and upbeat but he is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. The Bold and the Booty-ful reveals him to apparently be a skilled dancer (or at least better than one of his alters). He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when certain campers warn of the danger amongst them. Trivia Miscellaneous *Mike suffered from a condition called "Dissociative Identity Disorder", more colloquially known as Multiple Personality Disorder, causing him to change who he is throughout the series. He also forgets what he has done after changing back to his normal self, or that he even changed in the first place. *Mike's known personalities include: **Chester: An old man who is constantly grumpy. He is triggered by Mike being frustrated, such as when he accidentally gets hurt. **Svetlana: A Russian Olympian gymnast. She is triggered by introducing her or when Mike has to do something athletic. **Vito: A tough guy with an Italian accent. He is triggered by ripping off Mike's shirt. **Manitoba Smith: An adventurous treasure-hunter with an Australian accent. He is triggered when Mike puts on a fedora. **Mal: A hidden evil personality that was awakened after Scott accidentally hit Mike with a shovel in Evil Dread. Unlike the other personalities he has no known trigger and takes over Mike at his own will. *While sleeping, Mike's personalities shift of their own accord, without the use of triggers. *Mike gets rid of his other personalities in The Final Wreck-ening. However, he gains their skills and abilities, as he uses Svetlana's athleticism during the final challenge. *Mike is only one of two male contestants whose main swimsuit includes a shirt, with the other being Brick. *This is likely to keep Vito in check. References *Out of Mike's alternate personalities, Vito parodies 'The Situation' and Manitoba parodies Indiana Jones, Michael "Crocodile" Dundee, and the late Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Brown eyes Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Love Interests Category:Crushs Category:Lovers Category:Black Category:White Category:Grey Category:Teletoon Characters